The present invention generally relates to fluidized bed combustion chambers of the type adaptable for use with relatively large gas turbine plants and the like. In particular, the present invention is directed to a unique combustion chamber which can be constructed from a plurality of prefabricated modules which are interconnected at the work station.
Conventional, large size combustion chambers have proven less than completely satisfactory; thus, such structures are generally bulky and tend to occupy excessive amounts of space in relation to the output of hot combustion gases generated therein. A further problem confronting known combustion chambers is the difficulty in transporting the large and bulky chambers from the manufacturing plant to their respective work stations. Finally, the casings of known combustion chambers tend to become excessively stressed due to a combination of the compressed gases within the casing, the weight of the fluidized bed against the casing and any thermal stresses which arise during operation of the combustion chamber. As a result, the outer casing of such combustion chambers must be formed of a relatively greater width than would be otherwise necessary.
As will be discussed in detail hereafter, the present invention solves the aforestated problems confronting known combustion chambers, while at the same time providing an efficiently designed, fluidized bed combustion chamber capable of supplying an output level of hot and clean combustion gases sufficient for powering relatively large gas turbines and the like.